<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wedding Day by LuvBusters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003269">Wedding Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters'>LuvBusters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Real Ghostbusters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluffy, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Egon and Janine are getting married!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Egon Spengler/Janine Melnitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wedding Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After seven years, Egon finally admitted his feelings for Janine. And now, after another year and a half, they’re engaged. The guys were relieved; they were worried that Egon was going to wait another seven years! </p>
<p>They had decided to have their wedding at the Conservatory Garden. It was beautiful and romantic. Janine had gone all out with the decorations. </p>
<p>The day of the wedding had finally arrived. It was mid-April. Fortunately, the weather was cooperating; the forecast was predicting warm temperatures and sunny skies. Tents would be available if needed, but the weather looked great. </p>
<p>The guests were being seated in folding chairs that had been set up on both sides of a long, beautiful light pink carpet that had been rolled out for the bride. The fountain was behind where the Rabbi would stand. Pictures will later be done in front of the fountain as well. There was a white archway covered in light pink carnations with baby’s breath and greenery at the entrance of the aisle. It wasn’t going to be a large ceremony, just close friends and family. </p>
<p>Janine’s sister Doris was her matron of honor and her friend Monica and cousin Jenny were her bridesmaids. They wore beautiful pink satin dresses that were a shade darker than the carpet. The bodices were tight with a sweetheart neckline while the skirts flowed out just a bit. The skirts were overlaid with a sheer white layer, letting the pink material underneath shine through. The dresses were tea length, and they wore matching low heeled shoes. Their bouquets matched the bride’s except smaller.</p>
<p>Mrs. Spengler was there as well as Uncle Cyrus. A few of his cousins and other relatives were also in attendance. An empty chair beside Mrs. Spengler had been left open to represent Egon’s father, who has passed away several years prior.</p>
<p>Referee Janine’s immediate family and their children were present as well as a few of her close friends. Overall, it was roughly twenty or thirty people attending. Janine’s Rabbi David Jacobi would be officiating the ceremony. It wasn’t going to be strictly a Jewish wedding, but Egon and Janine had decided to keep some of the formalities, mostly for their mothers’ sake.</p>
<p>Egon wore a traditional black and white tuxedo with a black bow tie. He wore a light pink boutonnière on his lapel. Peter was Egon’s best man, Winston and Ray were the bride groomsmen. The others’ tuxedos matched his. </p>
<p>Dana’s son Oscar was the ring bearer and Janine’s niece Dory was the flower girl. Oscar wore an adorable little white suit with a pink carnation on his lapel. Dory wore a light pink dress that had cute, puffy sleeves. She carried a white wicker basket and scattered pink rose petals on the carpet. </p>
<p>The guests had been seated and the men had taken their places at the front. Rabbi Jacobi took his position. Winston’s nephew who was a professional DJ started the traditional “Here Comes the Bride” song. Everyone stood as Mr. Fritz Melnitz and his daughter appeared under the archway. </p>
<p>Egon fought hard to keep the tears from falling. Peter gave him a playful nudge with his elbow and whispered, “Wow!” Egon just smiled. </p>
<p>Mr. Melnitz was wearing a black and white tuxedo that mirrored Egon’s, including the pink boutonnières. He had a smile on his face that lit up the entire garden.</p>
<p>Janine’s wedding gown was absolutely gorgeous. It was a white strapless gown with a tight bodice, trimmed with shiny sequins along the neckline. The skirt flowed outwards with small lace flowers sewn along the hemline. She wore a petite headpiece with the veil covering her face. She wore a pearl necklace that she had borrowed from her mother. Mrs. Spengler has given her a new silver charm bracelet to wear; it already had the first charm on it - a lovely silver daisy. She wore a light blue garter underneath and her pearl earrings had belonged to her maternal grandmother. So that covered all of the “superstitious requirements,” as Egon had put it. Her bouquet was made up of pink Stargazer lilies that cascaded down to her waist, with greenery and baby’s breath mixed in. </p>
<p>She had her right arm looped through her dad’s left arm as they began the walk down to the front. Once there, the crowd sat back down and the music was silenced. </p>
<p>The Rabbi began: “We are all gathered here today to witness the union of Egon Spengler and Janine Melnitz. Who gives this woman in marriage?”</p>
<p>“Her mother and I,” her dad said. He leaned in and gave Janine a tight hug. As Egon stepped forward, Fritz shook Egon’s hand then pulled him in for a tight hug, as well. He gave Egon a friendly pat on the arm and whispered, “Here she is.” He then sat beside his wife. </p>
<p>Janine had handed her bouquet to Doris. Egon stepped forward and smiled as he took her hands in his. She smiled back, desperately trying not to cry. It took her an hour to get her makeup perfect. </p>
<p>Rabbi Jacobi continued. “It is a natural part of every man’s life to eventually break away from the life he knew as a child and take a wife. I have known Janine since she was a small child. And through her and her family, I have gotten to know Egon. If ever there were two people who truly love and deserve each other, it is certainly Egon and Janine. I believe they have their own vows that they would like to speak now.”</p>
<p>Egon cleared his throat and looked at Janine, still holding her hands in his. “Janine, I had no idea what the future would hold when we first met. But over time, I slowly realized that my heart holds a special place for you. You have taught me things that I could never learn in a lab or a classroom; things about life and how to have fun. You remind me that family and friends are important and to get out of the lab. You have taught me how to be a human being, not just a scientist. I love you with all my heart and soul; I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you.”</p>
<p>The Rabbi nodded to Janine, signaling it was her turn. </p>
<p>She smiled, sniffling slightly - Egon’s vows had hit her hard. “Egon, I never made it a secret how I felt about you. But the longer I worked for and with you guys, the more I realized I had fallen in love with you deeply. My life will be incomplete without you. You have helped me to see that it’s ok that I don’t have a fancy college degree; you love me anyway. And that’s because you see more than just my IQ; you see the person that I am. We are opposites in a lot of ways, but that just means we compliment each other. I love you Egon Spengler, and I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me.”</p>
<p>It was all Egon could do to hold it together, but he did, although he clearly heard Ray’s sniffling behind him.</p>
<p>Rabbi Jacobi spoke next. “Egon, do you promise to love and cherish Janine? To protect her and help her in both sickness and in health? Do you promise to be faithful to her? Do you promise to stand by these vows that you have made until death do you part?”</p>
<p>Egon said confidently and without hesitation, “I do.”</p>
<p>Rabbi Jacobi then looked at Janine. “Janine, do you promise to love and cherish Egon? To protect him and help him in both sickness and in health? Do you promise to be faithful to him? Do you promise to stand by these vows that you have made until death do you part?”</p>
<p>Janine squeezed Egon’s hands as she smiled and said, “I do.”</p>
<p>“Oscar, will you bring the rings please?” the Rabbi asked. </p>
<p>Oscar stepped forward, lifting the little white pillow up to Egon. </p>
<p>“Egon, take the ring and place it on Janine’s left ring finger.” </p>
<p>He did as the Rabbi said. </p>
<p>Oscar then moved over and held up the pillow for Janine. </p>
<p>“Janine, take the ring and place it on Egon’s left ring finger.”</p>
<p>She did, as well. </p>
<p>“These rings symbolize the never ending circle of love that this couple shares. This circle cannot be broken. By the power vested in me by the state of New York and Adonai, I now pronounce you husband and wife! Egon, you may now kiss your bride!”</p>
<p>Egon released Janine’s hands, stepped up to her, and lifted the veil. He then placed one hand on her waist and the other hand cupped the side of her face. He leaned down and kissed her deeply on the lips while Janine’s hands held him by the waist. </p>
<p>As they broke the kiss and turned to face the crowd who was already standing, the Rabbi announced: “Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you Dr. and Mrs. Egon Spengler!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>